


We're Touching, We're Teasing, We Don't Need A Reason

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cake, Come Shot, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Truth or Dare, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael snorts a laugh and tosses a throw pillow at Calum's head to wake him up. "Truth or dare?"
Calum rolls his eyes, knowing he'll never hear the end of it if he tries to pick truth. "Dare."
"I dare you to go in the kitchen and kiss Luke." Michael decides, his smirk evil as Calum's eyes blow wide. 
 
Or: Michael dares Calum to kiss Luke and it takes an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Private Show by Little Mix)

"Calum, truth or dare?" Michael asks, his question entirely out of the blue in the previously silent room, the younger boy nearly asleep on the couch.

 

"What?" He asks, voice groggy and raspy.

 

Michael snorts a laugh and tosses a throw pillow at Calum's head to wake him up. "Truth or dare?"

 

Calum rolls his eyes, knowing he'll never hear the end of it if he tries to pick truth. "Dare."

 

"I dare you to go in the kitchen and kiss Luke." Michael decides, his smirk evil as Calum's eyes blow wide. 

 

"What? No!" Calum protests, his cheeks going pink just at the thought of doing it.

 

Michael's eyes narrow. "Why? Are you a chicken?" 

 

"Michael, grow up." He rolls his eyes again, shaking his head and trying to settle back down to sleep again.

 

"Chicken." Michael argues, smiling mischievously.

 

"Mike--"

 

"Chicken."

 

"Michael, I'm serious--"

 

"Chick. En." Michael tuts in a singsong voice, wagging his head back and forth teasingly.

 

Calum sighs and grumbles. "Fine you dumbass, I'll go kiss Luke."

 

Michael smiles in triumph and watches Calum scurry off towards the kitchen where Luke is standing at the counter making himself a sandwich. Calum turns back towards Michael where he can see him in the cut out space over the sink, watching Michael smirk and nod when Calum gives him a desperate expression. Calum wants to argue but he already said he'd do it and Michael clearly isn't backing down so Calum just goes for it and he decides a quick surprise kiss would be best. He steps closer to Luke as quietly as he can and grabs him by the hips, making Luke jump a little but Calum is quick to spin the younger boy around and press him back into the counter, planting his lips onto Luke's firmly. Luke gasps and he starts to put his hands on Calum's chest to push him away and Calum steels himself for the shove but it never comes. Luke manages a small little push that barely registers against Calum's shoulders until he stops and settles into Calum's mouth, the older boy confused but unwilling to stop kissing his best friend. He feels rooted to the spot, feels like he's suddenly craving more from Luke and he's not sure where the desire is coming from—whether it's the way Luke's lips taste or the way Luke's fingers are digging into his shoulder or the way the younger boy's tongue slides out and teases the seam of Calum's lips—but he feels it so strongly that he just can't stop himself and he pushes a little harder against Luke. 

 

Luke whimpers so quietly that if Calum weren't practically glued to the younger boy's chest he wouldn't have heard it, but the blonde lets out a louder one when Calum finally presses their tongues together and threads his fingers into the short hair at the back of Luke's head to hold the younger boy still so he can kiss him the way he wants. Luke lets himself be kissed, lets Calum take the lead and moves his mouth in sync with the older boy's, his hands sliding down and squeezing onto Calum's biceps. Calum's tongue glides against Luke's as his free hand comes around Luke's back and moves down until it's resting on the swell of Luke's ass over his sweatpants, squishing the roundness in his hands. 

 

Luke gasps and turns his head away from Calum's mouth, trying to get a proper amount of oxygen into his lungs as Calum's hand keeps massaging the left side of his ass. "God......Calum...." Luke whispers, his nose resting against the side of Calum's and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Calum pushes back in the small distance but he doesn't properly kiss Luke, he just brushes his lips against the younger boy's before biting his own bottom lip and moving to lay a line of short kisses down the side of Luke's neck. Luke tilts his head away to give Calum more space, feeling small licks between each kiss that have him shivering as Calum squeezes his ass in both hands and this time doesn't let go. 

 

"Calum," Luke giggles, the soft touches on his neck making him squirmy, "please, my neck is too ticklish." He argues, struggling between moaning at the feeling of Calum's mouth and hands and laughing at how ticklish he feels.

 

Calum hums but moves his mouth away, smacking his hand very softly against the side of Luke's ass a few times before going back to squeezing as he aims lower on Luke's body, pulling the boy's shirt up and off and kissing his chest and stomach as his hands rest back on his ass. His lips trail along over Luke's nipples and the center of his chest and down his ribs and the middle of his stomach, making Luke squirm again.

 

"Cal, m'ticklish there too." He admits sheepishly, getting a mischievous narrow-eyed look from Calum in response.

 

"Alright then, pretty boy," Calum starts, his voice a few octave deeper than usual, rough from kissing Luke as he sinks fully to his knees in front of Luke and moves his hands around front. "How about here?" He asks, kissing Luke's dick over his sweatpants quickly before pulling the waistband down around the tops of Luke's thighs and leaning in to kiss the bare head of it. "You ticklish here too baby?" 

 

Luke's cheeks are flaming as Calum licks at his slit, biting his lip as he watches his best friend sink his mouth down around his dick. Luke moans quietly, reaching back to grip the ledge of the counter and looking up at the cutout window above the sink, his blush deepening when he finds a shocked Michael still sitting down on the couch and staring into the kitchen at Luke. The blonde wants to stop Calum and suggest that they do this somewhere that Michael can't directly see Luke's pleasure faces, but the Maori boy makes it difficult to speak when he starts bobbing his head up and down at a slow torturous pace and dragging his tongue along the underside with the perfect amount of pressure and it makes Luke moan loudly, throwing his head back and dropping his jaw. He whimpers and finds the willpower to look back down at Calum, breath coming faster as he tries to focus on what he wants to say.

 

"C-Calum...." Luke breathes, whining as he reaches down and grabs at Calum's hair and pulls, trying to dislodged his soft sinful mouth from his dick. "Calum, please can we move out of the kitchen?"

 

Calum looks up and sucks hard around just the head, making Luke's legs shake before pulling off and nodding. "Sure Lukey." He confirms, standing up and bringing Luke's pants back up with him. 

 

He moves in and catches Luke's lips again, grabbing the younger boy's hips and pulling him around and moving towards the living room. He presses Luke against the wall and the back of the loveseat, kissing him on every reachable surface before he hears someone clear their throat, causing him to pull away from Luke's addictive mouth to look over and see a red faced Michael staring at them.

 

"Sorry Mike, forgot you were there. Ya mind?" Calum asks with a smirk, wondering how Michael feels knowing this is happening because of his dumb and bold dare.

 

Michael's jaw drops but he quickly gets up and scurries away, mumbling to himself about never wanting to play truth or dare again. Luke looks mildly confused at Calum but the older boy just shakes his head and goes back to grabbing Luke's ass and kissing his plump lips. Luke groans into Calum's mouth and he falls backwards onto the couch with Calum on top of him, mouths still connected and tongues tangling filthily. Calum pulls back just enough to reach down and tug his own shirt off, immediately going back in for more of Luke's lips as the younger boy's hands roam all over Calum's newly exposed chest and stomach, feeling his muscles and his smooth skin. Luke's hands travel down until they catch on the waistband of Calum's shorts, pushing it down until Calum chuckles into his mouth and gets the hint, sitting back to awkwardly kick them off along with his boxers. Luke's eyes are glued to Calum's hard dick, mouth hanging open slightly as Calum kicks the stray clothes away from them. Luke still looks a little mystified at the pure existence of Calum when the older boy turns his attention back to him, staring at his beautiful golden-brown body in all its glory. He's barely paying attention to anything else until Calum smirks and reaches down to yank Luke's pants off too, dragging Luke's body down the couch with the force of it.

 

"So pretty, Luke." Calum comments, rubbing his hands along Luke's supple thighs and giving them soft squeezes.

 

Luke bites his lip and settles into the soft caresses, humming at how good Calum is with his hands even though he isn't properly touching Luke. "Need you Cal. M'so hard."

 

"I can see that babe." Calum teases, moving one hand up to toy with Luke's balls and using the other to prop himself up and hover over Luke's body.

 

Luke looks ready for another kiss and Calum looks ready to give him one, but just when their lips touch Calum pulls back just enough that Luke has to lean up to reach and then he does it again and again until Luke is whining and flopping his head back against the couch cushions. Calum relents and gives Luke a quick kiss on the lips before using his strength to grip Luke's hips and flip him over onto his stomach. Luke goes easily, groaning when Calum's rough hands come in contact with the soft skin of his ass and start massaging. 

 

"This what you wanted? Me touching you?" Calum asks, squeezing Luke's ass harder and even daring to dig his nails in just a bit.

 

Luke whimpers, hiding his face in the couch and gripping the cushions, spreading his legs and allowing Calum's body to fit between them even in the limited space. Luke feels his cheeks heat up when Calum uses his grip on Luke's ass to spread it apart, letting the cool air of the room hit Luke's most intimate spot. Luke nearly jumps out of his skin when Calum's warm tongue pokes out and licks quickly at his rim, making him gasps and grip the couch harder as he tries to decide if he wants to squirm away from or closer to the sensations.

 

"Calum....what are you doing?" Luke whines, feeling Calum lick over him repeatedly and deciding that he quite enjoys the feeling.

 

Calum hums with his lips still pressed against Luke's skin. "Figure it's just like when you eat a girl out and m'good at that so I thought I'd try. Should I stop?"

 

"No!" Luke yelps, turning his head towards Calum and looking slightly embarrassed. "Please, don't." He adds, much quieter.

 

Calum smirks and nods, leaning back in and licking a little harder and faster over Luke's hole, listening to the sweet soft moans the blonde can't suppress. He dares to squeeze the plump cheeks tighter in his hands and shove his face in deeper, taking a chance and pushing his tongue against the rim at a flatter angle. He manages to poke it inside just barely but it's enough to have Luke gasping and lifting his hips for more, so Calum moves one of his hands and slaps the side of Luke's ass, making a loud sound that echoes in the room. Luke moans at the pain, breath coming a little faster than before as his hips fall back down against the couch with the new found vigor that has Calum surging forward more and burying his tongue deeper. 

 

"Shit....." Luke pants, fingers going white with his grip on the couch. "Feels so good Cal."

 

Calum hums, unwilling to move his face away to speak, already addicted to the feeling of Luke's ass in his hands and the sounds the younger boy makes. He can't help it when his hips start rotating against the cushions under him, the friction sending shivers down his spine and making him groan into Luke's ass. The vibrations make Luke twitch and soon his hips are grinding against the couch to the rhythm that Calum's tongue is licking into him, feeling small bruises form under the strong grip Calum has on his ass. He feels a familiar twinge in his stomach, knowing that the pleasure is driving him close to his high and that he won't be lasting much longer. He wants to say as much but his voice is lost in the feeling of Calum's warm, wet tongue wiggling around inside of his ass, hitting every sensitive spot and sending more jolts of pleasure running through him. He's got a feeling Calum can tell that he's close anyway, because he can feel himself clenching sporadically as his dick rubs a little harder against the couch. Luke can hear Calum still groaning softly behind him, the older boy's hands squeezing hard down on his ass quickly before the right one moves down to the spot where Luke's thigh meets his ass and he slaps it lightly. Luke gasps and bites his lip, whimpering quietly as Calum's thumb starts rubbing at the skin he just hit, humming encouragingly as he feels Luke clench down a little harder. 

 

"Do it Luke," Calum breathes, finally pulling away and pressing a kiss against the red blotch that his hand created, "come for me. Lemme see." 

 

Luke whines and lifts up, needing more than just the dry scratchy drag of the couch as he wraps his right hand around himself and jerks off at the same speed that Calum licks back into him. He's gasping in pleasure, his hand moving quickly as he chases his high and spreads his legs even wider to give Calum as much access as he can. His legs are shaking as his eyes roll back and his body tenses and he comes with a long moan that melts into the fabric of the couch where his left hand is still digging in. Calum's mouth is red and swollen when he finally relents and stops eating Luke out, the blonde significantly relaxing and breathing easier without the over-stimulating sensation of Calum's tongue. 

 

"Don't move." Calum moans, and Luke can feel him shift around until he's kneeling up with his knees bracketing Luke's thighs.

 

The sound of Calum's hand on his own dick is loud beneath Luke's labored breathing, slick and teasing to Luke's ears. The younger boy struggles to stay still when all he wants to do is turn around and help Calum out, and as if Calum can sense it the Maori boy places a heavy hand on Luke's ass and squeezes to keep him in place. Luke, at the very least, decides to turn his head around and watch as Calum jerks off over his ass, feeling a strange sense of pride that Calum's eyes are glued to his backside like it's all the older boy could need to make himself come. It doesn't take long with Calum's quick pace, Luke whimpering as Calum releases all over him with low grunts. 

 

"God....fuck." Calum groans, sitting back once he's done and catching his breath as Luke wiggles his ass and giggles, making Calum reach out and smack him again. "Best dare ever."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO FICMAS DAY 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have some Cake smut on this lovely Wednesday because why not eh? I, of course, have to dedicate this to the Cake smut/ass worshipping queen Sara for letting me scream to her about Cake and for sending me pictures and gifs of bootys all the time :,) I also have to dedicate this to my beeb Lynn for being an absolute gem and for supporting me and motivating me to keep going every day<3 I hope you all enjoy this, please leave feedback below, and I love you all to pieces<3333
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
